The Fool
by Aura.Bro
Summary: Minato Arisato, the man who sacrificed his life, was now chosen to live again, but instead of what he normally does. He now must fight to win the chance of wielding the Holy Grail. An ancient artifact said to be able to grant any wish. Will he win? or lose? I decided to alter the timeline a bit for more interesting story. P3 Fes happened on 2004, 5th Grail war on 2006. R&R
1. New Game Plus

Hey everyone thanks for tuning in. Rewatching anime when bored has become my past-time these days. When it suddenly hit me.

Most fate/stay night characters are legends and mythologies... and Persona is all about those two things! So I got this. By the way, any of you have a PsP? Have you played the game Fate/Extra? Archer is an OP SoB... I liked Nero but I loved Tamamo XD.

Disclaimer: I own neither of these two franchises.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You've done your best. You sacrificed your life in exchange for the life of your friends and everyone else's. You didn't do this for glory, not for fame, not for recognition nor for money. You did this because you know no one else could. If asked why did you do this? You'd probably answer 'I was bored.'<strong>  
><em>

_**But that is not the whole truth. You did this, so no one else would. You own a pure heart, a valiant courage, a cunning intelligence and a charming personality all around.**_

_**You ignore things that happen around you due to your own fears and the fact that it would become troublesome otherwise but you'd never hesitate to help someone no matter how troublesome the consequence will be.**_

_**You. Arisato Minato, have been chosen as a hero. A legend. The master of the Masks. "The Fool"**_

**_Your fate as a hero has just began. You will soon awaken. Your journey will start again soon. Your task for this world will be put on halt for the time being._**

**_Fret not, your power will stay the same, for it is what made you a hero._**

As soon as the voice finished talking, a blob like existence lunged an appendage towards the statue of a boy, but before anything could happen, the tentacle like appendage disintegrate into nothingness and the blob itself vanish just like it's tentacle.

* * *

><p>"Where..." this boy, wearing a black school uniform with the letters <em>'S.E.E.S.'. <em>He was looking around seeing nothing but white, until he heard a voice.

**_Arisato Minato, master of masks, "The Fool". You have been chosen as a hero to fight for a silent war._**

"I refuse." He didn't give it a second thought before answering what was on his mind, glaring at the area in front of him even though nothing was in said area.

_**"We are not given a choice, I'm**** afraid."** _Minato quickly spun in place as he was head to head with a giant being with coffins around him, along with another being with a giant harp on it's back.

"Thanatos. Orpheus. What's going on?" The being, called Orpheus, went nearer to Minato and explained, but before it could explain, a certain pointy nosed man came into view.

_"Let me, explain it to him."_ Minato knows this man. He remembers him.

"Igor."

_"First, we welcome you to 'The End'. We stand at where all other beings go after death. This is what one would call the purgatory. Here, spirits and the like gather before finally going away. But there are few who are exempted and stay at a certain place here. _Some call this place the ['Throne of Heroes']._, this place is similar to the sea of souls of your power. The only difference is, unlike the sea of souls, this is where the souls of the world gather. Past. Present. And future alike. You should feel like you know most if not all of them. They are connected to the powers of persona after all."**  
><strong>_

"Why? Why am I here? What about Erebus? The world is at stake here!" Minato tried to argue, normally, he wouldn't really give so much of an effort nor affection towards stuff like this, so this was very very out of character for him.

_"Relax Minato-Sama. The war of the Holy Grail is as dangerous if not even more than Erebus. As for erebus, he has been neutralized for the moment, I can't explain to you in detail as I can only watch on the persona wielders. The grail and everything around it is far from my jurisdiction. I assure you, everything will be fine. You will be given another chance at life, wouldn't that be great?"_

"Great? Maybe. But I've got nothing to go back to on the other side anymore."

_"Don't say that. You've been fine on your own before you met with your comrades, I'm sure you'll do fine."_

_"You will be summoned to the realm of the living once more. You will aid the one who summoned you on his or her journey and as per the contract of summoning, you and your summoner will and must perform a pact as you try to live once more. Failing to form a pact will normally cause the summoned being to slowly lose their mana... Although that may not be much of a problem to you?"_

Minato calmed down at this point and was back to his usual lax personality as he grinned at what the pointy nosed man said before a bright light shone from every direction.

"_Your power is now your own to control. The velvet room is not connected anymore, your sea of souls have now been upgraded along with your resurrection as a hero."_

_"Ah, a little warning. The persona sleeping on your [world of souls] could easily awaken at any time at any point, by then, they could easily do as Thanatos and Orpheus has. In a better note, you won't feel alone."_

_"It is time, Minato-sama. Go forth on your new destiny. 'The Fool'."_

Wait, does that mean you'll be hearing voices from now on? Multiple ones? Great, as if Thanatos wasn't enough.

* * *

><p>"Okay. I did everything possible. I can do this!" A girl wearing a red turtleneck, a black skirt and long black socks prepped herself up as she did a number of different things. It was like she was making a ritual of some sort?<p>

As soon as she was finished setting things up, she began her incantation.

"I hereby propose, thou shalt come under my command, and thy sword shalt control my fate. Abiding by the summons of the holy grail, if thou accedest to this will and reason, answer me. I hereby swear. I am all that is good in the eternal world. I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thou, clad with the great trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint. [Guardian of the heavens]!"

As soon as she finished her ritual, something she least expected to happen, happened. An explosion of epic proportion rang loud from inside her home, smoke everywhere. She wasn't afraid or startled in the least however as she went straight to were the sound seemed to originate from. As soon as she got there however, what surprised her the most that what she was looking at... was a boy. No more, as old as she was.

"I made a mistake!" she screamed, catching the boy's full attention as she screamed.

"Why, why, why?! Why did I have to forget about MY OWN clocks, now of all times too?!" she sighed after saying this.

"No use worrying about what happened. You. What are you?" she asked the boy.

The boy only dully looked at her and asked her a question he had himself.

"Is this about the [Holy Grail War]?" she irritatingly stared down the boy.

"What do you think? You're a servant aren't you?!" the boy however shook his head no.

"I'd rather be called a summon or a familiar. Servant sounds... different."

_'He's getting on my nerves.' _She thought.

"Okay, then just to reassure things. You are my _'familiar' _correct?" the boy only continued staring at her before answering her.

"I don't know. Are you my summoner? It's my first time being summoned like this, it's a weird feeling. On that note, is falling meters above the ground normal for this kind of summons?" he shrugged.

_'This is starting to hurt my head and confuse me at the same time. How can it be his first time being summoned?! Then again..." _she carefully observed the boy in front of her while deep in thought.

_'His clothes seem to resemble a school from around here in japan. Can it be he's a normal human? No. Impossible, just being in his presence, I feel an incredible amount of mana. Even without a master, he could live for a decade in the least.'_

"Excuse me? I feel as if you're undressing me in your mind. I feel uncomfortable." he crossed his arms on his chest while still having the same bored expression.

_'I already hate his guts.'_ she decided.

"Let's just get the contract over and done with already!" she pointed her finger rudely at him, the boy however only stared with the same expression.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Pledge your allegiance to me and my cause, that's all it will take."

"That's it?" he stared at her, she was still pointing at him while the boy scratched his chin slightly.

"Hmm, how do I do this? Here goes nothing. I am the mask that hides the pain, I am the mask that shows the truth. I am the card that starts and ends. I am the fool. I pledge my allegiance towards the fate of my master. This card signifies the bond between us." the boy took a card from his pants sleeve and tossed it in the air. Rather than falling to the ground, on the contrary, it stayed in mid-air, slowly spinning in place before going towards the girl's general direction.

It stopped right in front of her.

"What... Is this?" she took the card and stared at it and then looked at the boy.

"It's a tarot card."

_'Tarot? A divination card?' _in the card was the tarot card 'The Fool'

"The Fool. It mostly talks about the start of a journey. With nothing but themselves brought along. Knowing nothing but still bravely going forward. Kind of like our case if you think about it, Master."

He then suddenly bowed in front of her as he introduced himself.

"Arisato Minato, at your service." he broke his normal bored expression and smiled for the first time as he introduced himself.

* * *

><p>Well? What do you guys think? I kept thinking whether I should go for Fatestay x persona3 or Zero No Tsukaima x persona3...

I chose the bloody magic rather than explosive magic... I can still make the ZnT x P3 one... but that would be in the future.


	2. Persona

Hey everyone thanks for tuning in. Here"s chapter number two. If you all mind to review about some stuff regarding the story, that"d greatly help me.

Also, the ZnT x P3 is now live so check it out.

Disclaimer: I own neither of these two franchises.

* * *

><p><strong>Tohsaka Manor<strong>

...

...

...

An unnerving silence between the two is currently existing, with nothing to talk about, Tohsaka Rin was thinking of things far beyond Minato's own expectancy. Then again, Minato wasn't doing anything but playing with his tarot cards... Or at least that's what it looked like.

_'The magician, the tower... And death. Something will happen soon, and from what the cards tell me, it will not be a good thing to see.'_

**_"Master, I would like to inform you that several other Personas have awakened."_**this voice that rang in your head was the same voice from your very first persona, Orpheus.

_"Thank you for the information, Orpheus. Now can any of you step up and introduce yourselves?"_ at the confirmation, Minato closed his eyes and concentrated on a certain place, the place that connected his consciousness to his other personas.

The place had close resembled the place he feels most familiar with. Ironically, the only place he's been for the longest of times was the exact place where he became the seal.

**World of Souls**

Minato stood near the seal and saw his two Personas along with other ones he can remember and other new ones he doesn't know.

_"Finally nice to meet you, Praetor." _a woman clad in red, sword on her back, from the looks of it, two-handed type, could be used as either offensive or defensive.

_"ah, Goushujin-Sama. Nice to meet you!" _this one was another woman who was sporting some kind of animal ears, along with the matching tails. She was happily greeting him with a smile while not mentioning the fact that she was torturing (hugging) two small persona who Minato have a strange connection with.

One seem to be struggling, the other seemed to have fainted for some reason.

_"Mi-Minato! Save me hee-ho! She already killed Pyro Hee-ho!" _the two comedic duos of Pyro Jack and Jack Frost were now under the control of this foxlike persona of his.

_"It's good to see you again, friend." _a man with long hair was kneeling in front of him. By the spear he carried and by his looks, Minato immediately recognized him as the Persona he often used as he was venturing Tartarus.

_"Welcome back, Cu Chulainn. I'ts good to see you again. I hope to use your power once more." _he stood up and gave Minato a gentle smile and moved away, revealing a man clad in black and red with white hair.

He seems detached from everything here, even to himself, he looked at Minato and Minato did the same, after a few seconds Minato offered a bow and the man smirked.

"I guess that's as much as I'll get from him." From the ones that have now awakened, Minato begun to analyze the persona that has awakened.

_"Since all of us will now be together for a long time, I'd like some formal introduction from everyone. And on that note, my name is Minato, Arisato Minato. I hope to get along with everyone here since that's probably the only thing we can do right now."_

_"Ah, of course. Introductions are a must in these cases; let me be the first to start then! I am Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. I will bring forth victory and grace upon my praetor." _as soon as she told her name, a roman numeral appeared above her head and as soon as she finished her introduction, a card slowly appeared in front of her with the same roman numeral which was 'XI'. The roman numeral then changed into a picture. The arcana of justice.

_'Now that I think about it. If the findings about the roman's past was at least true in some sort. Nero would be the perfect fit for the Justice arcana. Both normally, and reversed.'_

_"Hmm?" _Minato heard Nero's appraisal of the card. It seems she was wondering what it was as she continued analyzing it.

_'She holds all points of the arcana itself. Justice, fairness, truth, cause and effect, law, unfairness, lack of accountability and dishonesty.'_

_'Her sole outlook on justice has carried her to find out the truth and fairly judges all those deemed as criminals. But at the same time, when a criminal is found guilty, she would give no hesitation in ending the life of that criminal and no one can stop her, she was the ruler after all. She was the law. There were also accounts where it was said that Nero killed her own brother and mother by poisoning them. She was soon then called the Tyrant afterwards. The cause, and the effect.'_

_"Praetor? What sort of card is this?" _by the time Minato was called and looked at her direction, she was already cradling the card in her hands as she inspected it more thoroughly.

_"Just hold on to that for me, Nero. I will tell you all about what it is later."_

_"Umu." _she nodded and continued to inspect the card with great care apparently, she got attached to it real quick.

_"It's my turn next right? My name's Tamamo-no-Mae, please call me Tamamo! Nice to meet you all." _it should be noted that while saying this, she was still hugging the Jack duo and it seemed to look as if Jack Frost has also fainted now.

The same phenomenon that happened about Nero also happened to Tamamo as a card with the roman numeral 'I' showed up in front of her. It transformed into the tarot card of The Magician.

_'If the old folklore of japan were as close to the truth, then the magician is the perfect fit for Tamamo-no-Mae, the Nine tailed fox, but that is only word wise. Tarot wise may be different.'_

_'Power, skill, concentration, action, resourcefulness, manipulation, poor planning, latent talents.' _Nope. It's all accounted for.

_'She was known as the woman who was birthed from the sun goddess Amaterasu herself. She was curious about the humans and her curiosity soon birthed her desire to be human. She took action and was reborn as a normal human woman, or at least that's what everyone else thinks. Long story short, she made a poor mistake and cost it her life, turning into a stone and cursing it so that other ones close by will also be cursed, her power on death was stronger than when she was alive.'_

_"Tamamo, hold the card for me." _Minato was going to get near the silent white haired guy but was stopped by Tamamo.

_"But I have my hands full at the moment Goshujin-Sama!" _Minato only gave her his normal stoic look and caused her to be unnerved and do what was told as she reluctantly let go of the Jack duo.

No sooner that she let go of them, the duo ran as fast away as they could away from Tamamo, causing her to silently glare at Minato.

Minato chose to ignore her as she continued to pout and glare at him.

_"Lastly is you."_ the man wearing a red and black motif, he doesn't look like any myth or history character in Minato's mind, but then again, Minato would have made mistakes about all his personas if they didn't introduce themselves first now that they have their own will and sentience.

_"Sadly, I do not remember my name, but it would be better for you to at least call me by some name. Call me 'Archer'"_

_'Archer? Doesn't remember his name? How can that be possible? Then again this isn't the first time I'm up against hard to explain things.' _Minato though as he nodded at Archer.

It took a while before a card showed up in the same manner as the other two from before. The reason it took time was because unlike before, the card couldn't determine what number it should end up as.

It was changing from death to judgement and then back to death before finally stopping at judgement.

_'It's the first time that happened, this holy grail war maybe more than I think it is.'_

_"Take that card Archer."_

_"This card you're holding designates who you are and it is the connection between you all and me. If you ever want to talk to me, just designate your thoughts on the card." _After saying so, Minato once again looked at Archer's direction.

_'I don't know who he is, but he could either be a strong asset, or a dangerous liability based on what his card is telling me. For now, it's best not to use him for the moment.'_

Archer took the card and looked at it for a moment before hiding it into a pocket.

_"That's all from me for now. I'll see you all again soon." _Minato stepped back and surveyed the surrounding but only a few acknowledged his presence, some were busy doing their own things like chasing two smaller beings.

* * *

><p><p>

"..to... m...ato... Minato!" he slowly opened his eyes to look at who was calling his name. It was none other than his summoner... Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't know her name.

"What is it, master?"

"What happened? You just closed off for a moment there." she wasn't concerned, she was curious since it could be detrimental to their safety if this happened again.

"It's nothing master, just thinking of some matter from my previous life."

"Previous life... Speaking of that, who are you?"

Minato looked at her weirdly and before he could say anything, he was stopped.

"Don't say stupid stuff like your name. I meant who you are before this Holy Grail war. Your uniform reminds me of a school after all."

Minato nodded his head. _'So that's what she means.'_

"Before that, I would like to know your name first, master."

"Why? Wouldn't calling me 'Master' easier?" she gave him a weird look as she asked.

"It's for trust purposes. One couldn't easily trust another without knowing their names after all." the girl sighed afterwards.

"Fine, my name's Tohsaka Rin. Now get on with your story already."

"Whatever you say." Minato only chuckled, she reminded him of Yukari with how they both act like this so he couldn't help but laugh a little.

Minato told her of what happened to him, summarized for easier and faster understanding. Skipping out on the powers he has and the like.

"So long story short, you and your group fought against some kind of darkness monster that would bring the end of the world? Furthermore, since the final boss was some unbeatable cheat monster, you had no choice but to sacrifice yourself?"

"Yup."

She suddenly groaned in irritation as she said "You've got to be kidding me."

Minato can only look at her and asked why she found it hard to believe.

"Well, for one thing, if something that large scale would happen, wouldn't the news be all over it by now? Furthermore, how could you have fought against some unbeatable monster that can easily destroy the world?"

Minato only chuckled and decided to conjure a book. The Compendium. Using the compendium he decided to take out a one handed sword.

"Does this answer your question?" Minato was expecting a more surprised look from Rin but she was more composed than he'd expected. He quickly put the sword back to the compendium and let it vanish into thin air.

"Was it because of your powers that you were able to fight? And the that book, was it your power?"

"You could say that."

"I see, then for one last question. When did this all happen?"

"Hmm let's see, around year 200X." she looked astonished at what he said, was it really that surprising?

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes."

"Then that means it only happened just a few years ago." This time, it was Minato's turn to be surprised.

"If possible, can I know what year it is right now?"

"200X." another awkward silence enveloped the two again as they take all the new info they received into their memories.

"Well, let's forget about this at the moment, for now care to tell me what class you are exactly?"

Minato was thankful for the sudden question but he didn't quite understand what she meant by 'Class'.

"Um, Class? Care to enlighten me on what that is?" hearing this question, Rin couldn't help but groan again.

"I forgot that you were quite new to this. Okay, listen well because I won't repeat this a second time!"

From her voice, it seems she really won't repeat it so Minato earnestly paid attention.

"A Servant is divided into seven classes that discern what characteristic and strength as well as preferred weapon that servant uses. These classes are known as 'Saber', 'Lancer', 'Berserker', 'Caster', 'Assassin', 'Rider' and 'Archer'."

_' 'Archer' huh? This has got to be more than a coincidence.'_ Minato thought as he kept listening to Rin's explanation.

"There are many servants that can be classified into most of these classes but are often called as only their main class. Do you understand now? If so, then tell me what your class is. Then again, I can more or less guess that you're either a caster or saber based on that book and sword you just showed me before."

"Archer." Was all he said.

"Can you... Please say that again?"

"Archer."

Rin knit her brows together in deep thought thinking _'Archer? Archer?! But he wasn't even showing a bow before! Though I did specifically say they could be passed as other classes...'_ She sighed after understanding the reason.

"I see. That's all I need to know for now. Since you seem to be a new Servant, we have the advantage from other known servants. But there's still an off-chance that others may know about you so I will refrain from calling your name and call you as your class, Understood, Archer?"

"Of course, Master."

"Good. For now, it's best that we look around for other masters and their servants."

As the two decided on their approach on the matter, elsewhere, something was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

"Miss Kirijo, a call for you has arrived."

"Pass it to me."

"Miss Mitsuru? It's the investigation squad. We found a lead to the perpetrator of the arena." At the moment this was said, the woman with red hair's full attention was brought on.

"I understand. Tell me all you know."

"The midnight channel that was supposed to have been finished... has once again started. Worst of all, it's not staying in Inaba anymore. It seems to be travelling from place to place. We still haven't pinpointed a specific location on where it's going to jump to next but we decided to inform S.E.E.S. anyway."

"I see, thank you for the information, I'll be sure to tell the others." The call was then finished and Mitsuru Kirijo sat in silence as she contemplated on what this could all mean.

"Hopefully, there won't be any losses this time." She sighed and then proceeded to call various people.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the sudden historymythos legend. I just had to point out how and or why the Arcana are perfect for them.


End file.
